


Dans l'ombre de la mort

by Nelja



Category: Hengoku no Schwester (manga)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Corpses, F/F, Gen, Illnesses, Murder, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: (Le couvent des damnées) Ella, Kaja, Hilde et Thea ont vu beaucoup de gens mourir, elles peuvent voir des cadavres sans frémir, presque toujours.
Relationships: Hilde Barchet/Thea Greiner
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Dans l'ombre de la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le thème "Corpses" de ladiesbingo.  
> Spoilers sur la fin du manga.

"Tu n'as pas peur ?" demande Thea.

Hilde fait une moue boudeuse. "Bien sûr que si. J'ai peur de mourir, et j'ai peur de me tromper. Mais quelqu'un doit le faire." Elle serre la main the Thea à travers ses gants de cuir épais, pour éviter au maximum la contagion, et grossier, parce qu'elles vont les brûler ensuite.

Il y a des médecins en ville, mais la famille n'avait pas assez d'argent pour cela, et aucun d'entre eux n'examine les morts.

Hilde et Thea sont des imprimeuses. Elles ne sont certainement pas des médecins, elles ne sont pas des sorcières, et ne sont plus des nonnes. Mais la connaissance qui coule dans leurs livres, qu'elles ont collectées de toutes leurs vies, est bien réelle. Et, ce qui peut être tout aussi important, les habitants de leur ville y croient. 

Thea presse la peau du bout des doigts, regarde sa couleur quand elle cède. Puis elle prend le couteau. Elle se rappelle Ella qui coupait les membres des filles du couvent. C'est différent, se dit-elle, elle ne fait de mal à personne.

Mais elle sauvera peut-être moins de monde qu'Ella, à la fin.

Elle ouvre la poitrine d'un main forte, et soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas une phtisie. Le boule blême qui a détruit les poumons de cet homme ne vient que de lui. Elle en est certaine.

Hilde l'enveloppe dans un linceul, à la fin. Pour qu'on ne voie pas ce qu'elles ont fait.

Elles annoncent à la famille que la maladie n'était pas contagieuse, qu'ils ne vont pas mourir, qu'on n'aura pas à brûler leur maison et toutes leurs possessions. La femme soupire de soulagement et récite une prière. Elle ne va pas jusqu'à sourire. Son mari vient de mourir.

On ne devrait pas les laisser faire cela. Parce qu'elles sont des femmes, et parce qu'on doit respecter les morts. Mais la réputation du Couvent du Partage des Eaux les protège, encore aujourd'hui, ainsi que la façon dont elles ont contribue à le faire tomber, selon la personne. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Parce qu'elles sont d'anciennes nonnes, aussi, elles ont aussi pu repousser sans scandale toutes les demandes en mariage de fils d'imprimeurs rivaux, ou même d'hommes qui les trouvent belles. Si on croit qu'elles ont fait voeu de chasteté, personne ne soupçonne qu'elles partagent le même lit et s'embrassent la nuit.

Thea ne se sent pas coupable de devoir tant à ses bourreaux. Ils leur doivent bien cela, et vingt fois plus. Et elle le répètera à Hilde jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croie aussi.

* * *

Kaja finance l'hôpital. Elle n'est certainement pas une infirmière. Elle n'a pas de raison de s'y rendre plus que de raison.

Même quand elle s'y rend, ce n'est pas pour voir les patients guéris, pour retenir leurs visages. C'est pour voir la sortie des morts, enveloppés dans un fin drap blanc, que l'on apporte au mausolée. On ne voit pas leurs visages. On sait juste si ce sont des hommes, car ils sont portés par des infirmiers, ou des femmes, portées par des infirmières. C'est ce que les règles de la décence demandent ici, et si cela permet aux femmes d'apprendre l'art de la médecine, Kaja est toute prête à l'accepter.

A la sortie des morts, une femme pleure. Elle porte autour du coup une amulette qui est censée repousser la Mort, et qui n'a rien fait.

Mais dans ces moments-là, avec ses livres et son argent, Kaja se sent tout aussi impuissante, tout aussi inutile.

Les chiffres qu'elle fait arranger avec rigueur, et qu'elle sait lire avec facilité, étudiant les effets de tel ou tel changement, lui disent que ses actions ont un effet réel. Les visages en deuil lui disent qu'elle ne doit jamais être satisfaite, qu'elle doit attaquer la mort de façon toujours plus vicieuse, comme quand elles étaient au couvent ; et Kaja a besoin des deux.

* * *

Ella vient de tuer deux soldats de plus. Au début, elle essayait de juste les blesser. Mais les conditions dans lesquelles laur armée avance finissent par les tuer quand même, après des souffrances bien plus longues.

Elle a dû choisir entre croire en un espoir minuscule, et être honnête sur les effets de ses actes. Elle a choisi le second.

Ils avaient probablement des mères, bien sûr, ils avaient probablement leurs raisons pour les quitter et partir à l'autre bout du monde. Ella n'a pas oublié ce que sa propre mère lui avait dit, l'amour et la patience qu'ils avaient mis à les élever, et à quel point la destruction d'un humain est définitive.

Ella le sait encore mieux maintenant, parce qu'on a tué sa mère, et que le sang a coulé devant ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Mais elle sait aussi que pour sa mère, cela n'a jamais été un prétexte pour ne pas agir, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas cela pour elle.

Ella a haï Edelgard. Elle ne le regrette pas, cela lui a donné la force dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne regrette pas non plus de s'être vengée. Cela n'a rien guéri dans son coeur, et elle ne l'espérait plus, mais cela a protégé assez de personnes, au couvent et au dehors, pour qu'elle soit juste soulagée que ce soit fini.

Elle ne hait pas les hommes qu'elle tue, pas vraiment. Quand ils meurent, elle ne sent même pas de soulagement, rien que du vide, parce qu'ils sont trop nombreux, cela ne sera jamais fini. C'est mieux comme ça.

Et elle rit de ses propres regrets, alors qu'elle s'est placée volontairement dans une situation où tuer pour protéger de la cruauté de l'Eglise est son quotidien. La Mort flotte autour d'elle, plus présente avec chaque meurtre, attendant de récupérer Ella aussi.

Elle lui parle, maintenant. "Attends un peu," dit-elle. La Mort est un dieu, pour les villageois de ce nouveau continent, ceux pour qui elle est une protectrice, ceux qu'on tente de massacrer par les armes et les maladies, ceux qu'on veut réduire en esclavage. Ils croient qu'Ella le sert. Mais Ella est devenue difficile. Elle en cherche toujours un autre.

Sa mère aurait aimé qu'elle ait des choix moins cruels, elle le sait. Elle aurait aimé qu'Ella puisse oublier le sang sur ses mains. Ce n'est pas possible, pas plus que celui sur les mains des autres. On peut cacher le sang et la mort, ils sont partout, on ne peut y échapper.

Derrière la mort, elle voit les femmes et les hommes qu'elle a tués. Ils l'attendent. Les deux soldats se relèvent, joignent le cortège. Ella n'a oublié aucun d'entre eux.

"Si je trouve un autre Dieu que la mort, je vous remettrai à sa pitié avec moi," dit-elle.

Les corps vides restent derrière.


End file.
